Entre sombras y recuerdos
by Anne Luzra Agupssos
Summary: Desde que Tom tiene uso de razón su hogar ha sido la Mansión Peverel. Ahora con la muerte de su madre su única compañía es el misterioso Lord Peverell o eso pensaba hasta que se encontró con un niño parecido a él. ¿Quién es Harry Potter y qué vinculo guarda con Hadrian Peverell?


Capítulo 1

"Despedidas"

Había perdido toda noción de tiempo. El frío de esa noche invernal no se comparaba al frío que sentía en mi interior, nada podría compararse al dolor que sentía al saber que mi madre nunca más volvería a estar a mi lado, a abrazarme y besarme sin importar las incontables veces en que le exigía que detuviera semejante atropelló hacia mi persona... Ja como si eso alguna vez la hubiera detenido. Una y otra vez me atrapaba entre sus brazos sin dejar de repetir mi nombre, "Tom. Tom" como si de una canción se tratara. Supongo que era su palabra favorita. Después de todo, nuestro mundo se reducía a nosotros dos. -una existencia solitaria como más de uno lo estará imaginando pero era todo lo que necesitabamos-Nosotros dos en esa vieja casona, con Mbube (el elfo doméstico), y Él...

Pero ahora nada sería como antes, y la fría lapida que se imponía frente a mi validaba este hecho.

_Merope Gaunt,dedicada madre. Que la magia guíe tu camino como tu has guiado el mío. _

Esas palabras que había elegido como una digna despedida ahora parecían mofarse de mi desgracia. Y es que ¿cómo era posible que ella hubiera partido dejando a su hijo de tan sólo 8 años? Sí, furia, odio, nuevos emociones empezaban a surgir en mi interior. ¿cómo había osado en abandonarme? ¿Por qué la magia no pudo ayudarla? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan debil?...

-"Tom".- ¡Esa voz!

-"Ya es hora de regresar a casa"- ¿Cómo alguién puede hablar con ese tono calido y a la vez tan distante? No había recriminación en sus palabras. Era como si conociera los sentimientos que ahora experimentaba, así como la necesidad de permanecer cerca de esa gélida tumba. Pero aún así no podía mover ni un solo músculo, entumecido el frío tal vez o por ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad al saberme huérfano. Quede inmovil, tal y como lo había estado desde la mañana cuando el ataud había sido depositado bajo la tierra húmeda.

De pronto el calor empezó a invadir mi cuerpo -sin duda un hechizo para calentar mis ropas- y como era elevado por el aire en los brazos de este hombre. Nunca había mantenido contacto físico con otros seres que no fueran mi madre o Mbube pero por extraño que parezca se sentía confortable estar en esa posición, tan cercana al corazón y a su ritmico palpitar.

-"Sé que en estos momentos todo parece derrumbarse y que no crerías si te dijera que el dolor va a pasar. Pero el tiempo te ayudará a sanar las heridas y a comprender que tu madre continua viviendo gracias a ti, al recuerdo que guardas de ella."- En ese momento no pude más que voltear a verlo a la cara. Iba a responderle 'qué podía saber él sobre eso' cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos verdes, pudiera ser de un color esmeralda. No, una esmeralda jamás brillaría de la forma en que esos ojos lo hacían, destellantes, de un color que desconocía. Pero la más impactante fue la intensidad de su mirada; capaz de atravezar mi alma, mostrandome el significado de la vida, donde dolor y gozo parecían haberse mezclado. Esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de notar que mis ojos se cerraban y que caía, irremediablemente, en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Granizo, lluvia y fuerte ráfagas de viento. Una combinación letal para cualquier persona que estuviera fuera de su casa en estos momentos. El viento silbaba y azotaba contra las ventanas de las casas, excepto en la Mansión Peverel, donde la silueta de un hombre era proyectada en el ventanal. Las flamas parecían danzar haciendo crecer la imagen, lenguas de fuego tratando de alcanzar la magnifica sombra.

-"Señor Amo. El amo Tom ya está en su cama"- dijo una voz aguda al otro lado de la habitación.

-"Gracias Mbubu. Mañana saldré de viaje así que tendrás que vigilar al muchacho. Dale uno días de descanso antes de retomar las lecciones y mantenlo alejado de mi despacho"- se escucho como respuesta.

-"Por supuesto Amo Hadrian, Mbube se encargará de la mansión y del joven amo. ¿Regresará pronto el señor?"

-"No lo sé Mubu, no lo sé".


End file.
